A Cruel Thief
by Jturtle
Summary: Xanatos learns what could have been. Obi, Xan, Qui, extreme AU
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This story will be updated somewhat slowly due to real life issues.

Hope you enjoy and feedback is always adored and re-read!

* * *

_Time is a cruel thief to rob us of our former selves. We lose as much to life as we do to death._

_**Elizabeth Forsythe Hailey**_

**Prologue**

_There is no death; there is the Force._

The world continued to spin and tilt unnervingly as he grasped for something to hold on to against the drug-induced delirium.

_I'm dying._

He couldn't see, couldn't feel. The terrorists on Duena had done a good job of completely preventing him from aiding the governor's family and friends.

_I can't see._

The Force fluttered just out of reach as his mental state mirrored his physical one. He spun and spun and could find no hold, no help form the toxic substance in his system.

_I can't feel. _

His head sagged against his chest as his arms pin-wheeled around him. Finally, he slumped to his knees.

_I can't do this. _

He crashed to his side, his already broken arm jarred under the weight of his body. His long hair splayed out around his head and torso like the sun-crown of a long forgotten god.

_I won't do this._

His unfocused eyes closed lightly, as his pulse quickened then ceased.

_I love you._


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the next chapter. This story is written up through chapter 3 so hopefully updates will be speedy for a while. This story can also be found on the JC boards.

* * *

**  
Chapter 1**

_40 BBY_

"Never again."

"I sincerely hope you are joking. This life is our choice."

"Oh, you know I am. That mission wasn't even really all that hard. Just a routine visit to some dignitary or other, oversee some obscure negotiations and get bombed out by terrorists. Not to mention hiding in the scorching, blistering, terrifying jungle for a couple of days with a mad man who claims the world- what was it called again?"

"I believe it was Relli"

"-yeah that was it. The world, Relli, was coming to its long awaited end."

"But we got home safely, Padawan, and that's what counts."

"Yes, Master," the ginger haired padawan replied with a roll of his eyes.

The master was obviously trying to contain his own sarcastic wit in his padawan's lengthy speech.

"Are you sure you didn't want to sign up for that creative writing class, Padawan? You obviously have quite the way with adjectives."

The 17 year old shuddered. "No way, thank you very much. I'll take two classes of anything instead of that." His tone was easily compared to a child stating his own uncontroversial truth.

"Hmm…Maybe you'll have to sign up for that interpretive dance class then." The master's thick dark hair flipped across his face as he ducked to avoid the cushion that Obi-Wan tossed at his head.

"The mission wasn't that bad. The one to Dyninia was much worse." Xanatos replied.

"And we can't forget Lunist. Giant slugs were not in the briefing." The shudder in Obi-Wan's shoulders was purposely pronounced.

Xanatos was casually listed off different planets that had proved to have surprising or just plain dangerous missions. "Well there was Baraga, Anaibi, and Maraguawa -- impossible name to pronounce and --dancing with that senator's daughter on Castaor."

"And then there was Elmyn, Kalreithilrein-now that is an impossible name to pronounce-and Duena-"

Obi-Wan stopped short when he realized what he had said. He sat waiting for his master's reaction which did not come as he expected it to.

"That's alright Obi-Wan. It's been many years. We can talk about it."

"I didn't mean…Well…"

"It's alright. Why don't you go grab something for us to eat, Padawan? I haven't eaten since we got off that transport."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan beat a hasty retreat in light of his slip-of-tongue.

Obi-Wan dug around in the small kitchen connected to the quarters he shared with his master, Xanatos. He finally dug out some soon-to-be stale crackers and a half empty bottle of juri juice.

"It's not much but…"

"Looks like heaven, Padawan. Let's eat."

As the pair ate the discussion turned to the past. Obi-Wan's curiosity could not be abated once the door had been opened. He coaxed his master into stories of his own time as a Padawan with Qui-Gon and even farther back into the few stories of times long past that Qui-Gon had shared.

"You know, Obi-Wan, I have a box of old sentimental objects from my time with Qui-Gon. We could bring them out if you'd like to see them."

"Yes, Master. I'd like to see them. Where are they? I'll go get them," he said, hopping up from his seated position on the floor.

"On the top shelf of my closet. It's covered in dust; you can't miss it."

The significance of his master's offer was not lost on Obi-Wan. Xanatos was offering to share a part of an old deep wound with his Padawan.

"Ouch! Don't you clean this place?" Obi-Wan's complaint was obviously heard if the laughter issuing form the other room was any indicator.

One minute and one stubbed toe later Obi-Wan plopped the box down between his place on the floor and his master's.

Xanatos leaned down to blow the dust of the lid of the container so the inscription there could be read. _Time is an illusion. _

"Time is an illusion? Really?" Obi-Wan's curiosity knew no bounds.

"I don't know, Padawan. An old sage gave it to Qui-Gon on a mission to some backwater planet."

"Oh."

Obi-Wan subsided for the moment as they both turned their eyes from each other to examine the box. Time did not appear to be an illusion here. The silver coloring that it must have originally possessed had withered down to thin veins running through tarnish. Arcane designs peppered the surface and the lid was hanging askew, barely settled on its hinges.

Xanatos leaned down to gently move the lid from its resting place.

All of the contents of the box were layered in dust and a few dead insects. Obi-Wan brushed these away as he gently removed the top few items. Both leaned back against the furniture behind them as they slowly sorted through the papers, Xanatos offering some explanations to Obi-Wan's questions.

"The top few things are of you and I. Then it should go back roughly chronologically from there."

They went through systematically, Xanatos passing the things he was finished with to Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan replacing the objects in the box. An occasional exclamation could be heard from one of the two as they stumbled across something particularly stirring.

"Who's this?" Obi-Wan held a picture up for his master's examination. Xan's face turned pale as he spared a glance for the ragged old holo.

"Uh…No one. Why don't you hand that to me?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and deliberately ignored his master. A moment later a triumphant, though stifled, snort could be heard. "You? Why, master, I never knew you were bald as a babe. Hard to believe you were ever without that head of hair."

Xan finally managed to snatch the holo from his apprentice. "You little-"

He was cut off by the beeping of the comm. link at Obi-Wan's side.

"Hold that thought please, master," Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"Yes?"

Obi-Wan finished up the brief conversation about his new class schedule with the academic facilitator and turned back to his master.

"Hey, Master, what was your comm. link number when you were Qui-Gon's apprentice?"

"Let me think. Oh yeah. 43453-0868."

"We should call it. See if anyone picks up."

"Be my guest, Padawan."

"4-3-4-5-3-0-8-6-8" Obi-Wan pronounced the numbers as he typed them into the comm. link.

"Is it beeping?"

"Yeah. What do I do if someone picks up?"

"Talk to them," Xanatos stated as if it was the obvious solution.

"Hello. Hello?"

"Uh… Hello? May I ask who is speaking?" Obi-Wan grasped at something intelligent to say.

"Xanatos. May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

Obi-Wan stared at the person sitting in front of him in shock.


End file.
